


Spice Up Your Life

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Spice Up Your Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



Severus had grown up eating rather bland food, nary a spice in the house beyond black pepper. 

While Harry's upbringing was similar, he'd taken to spicy food like a Thestral to bloody meat. 

What had started with a little crushed red pepper was soon horseradish on everything but pudding. 

"You will soon breathe fire," Severus said, watching as Harry drowned his eggs in bright red hot sauce.

"You get used to it after a while and then crave something even hotter."

Severus smirked. "Rather like your sexual appetite."

Harry grinned and said, "Lucky for you."

"For the both of us."


End file.
